


Midnight Memories

by LadyWhite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, based on the titles of their new album, midnight memories, no reference to them at all, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhite/pseuds/LadyWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story about the track list for Midnight Memories.</p><p>(this fic makes no reference at all to the boys or anyone else to do with the band, just a heads up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

“It was the best song ever,” she said, sighing loudly, smiling fondly up at him.  
“It’s the story of my life,” He replied, smiling back down at her. She frowned, and broached the question she’d been thinking of all night, since he’d first said it,  
“So,” she started casually, as if his answer didn’t have the power to shatter her heart, “Who’s Diana?” his smile faltered a little, but he soon regained it. 

“Diana? Oh, she just works at that, er, bar: Midnight Memories?” He phrased it like a question. She’d never been in; it had a reputation. “Why?”  
She looked back up at him, swallowing back the rage she felt. She knew damn well that he was lying; which was horrible and disorientating. When she didn’t reply, he smiled, and pulled to pull her up to meet him in kiss, whispering on the air like a sweet caress,  
“You and I…” It was like the softest caress, a promise they had given each other. It would just be those two, against the rest of the world. No slutty bar maids from Midnight Memories…she smiled and met him a kiss. It was just a little white lie after all, she’d find this Diana and tell her,

“Don’t forget where you belong.” The room was stuffy and the music was a strong beat in her inner ear, like a tribal dance with synth. The girl, pretty but no match for her in her little black dress, looked confused. And she realised that right now, she was probably about to ruin this Diana’s Happily Ever After, judging by the ring on her finger.   
“Excuse me?” She asked, turning to look directly into her eyes.   
“You heard, stay away from him. We have something great, something strong.” She said, smiling quickly before frowning when she realised Diana had started to laugh.  
“You mean that scumbag over there?” She sneered, pointing over her shoulder to a man in a corner, busily kissing a woman.

He was wearing his favourite shirt, the one she’d bought him last week. “That scumbag cheats on everyone. Even me, love. Look at the ring, supposed to be a promise forever right? Get out now, before you waste yourself on him.” She said, but her mind was fixed on the pictures in her head that were better than words. The ring on her finger, the fact that she was clearly older, just as he was and the fact that he must be married to her. And he was cheating on her, right in front of her.

It felt like she had half a heart suddenly. How was she still alive? She’d thought that they’d be together, forever possibly.  
“Why don’t we go there on our honeymoon?” He’d asked once, joking just enough to show it wasn’t a proposal. Does he know, she wondered, does he know what it feels like? To suddenly feel as if you should wander through the dark, looking for the remains of your heart?

Diana looked at her in pity, she knew perfectly well what it felt like. Unable to bear further humiliation and pity, she ran out, through the dark horde of bodies into the cool crisp air of the night. It was a fresh start, and this, this would all just be a collection of midnight memories.


End file.
